Follow Your Lies
by CheshireGirl-106
Summary: Raven has always disliked boy wonder but now hes gone to far when he starts forcing his feelings of "love" onto her, now she avoids him at any costs. But what happens when Raes passion of music brings her to love? bad sum. some swearing maybe more.
1. Like Every Ordinary Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I do however own Jamie and some things i've added :P.**_  
><em><strong>AN: this is my first fanfic I kinda suck at them so please bare with me. I want to see how much people like this then ill add the other 2 chapters that i have so far typed up.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Also Ages:<br>Jinx 18; Cameron 20; Raven 18; Jamie 20; Cy 19; Robin 17; Star 18; Beast Boy 17 soon to be 18; Night aka Ella 17; Aaron 19; Zack 18; Fallen aka Hazel 17.  
>Character info:<br>Jinx and Zack are twins except Zack is older and has grey eyes. Him and Jinx are 5'5 and skinny. Both have hexing powers.  
>Aaron is Raes older brother he has a half inch above the shoulder lenghted emo hair with his natural Amethyst streaks and bangs but the rest he makes black, hes 5'7, brown and purple sharded eyes, skinny yet some muscle, and sweet as hell even though he has that emo stereotyped look. He has BVB tattooed on his arm 4 inches from his wrist. He was raised in Europe and is a werewolf.<br>Hazel aka Fallen is 5'6 with blond layered hair with side bangs, shes cute and cuddle able some days others she doesnt want to be bothered. Shes on the swim team and is Ellas best friend. Shes also a Fallen Angel. Her wings are white at the top and fade down to a dark grey at the tip of each feather layer is silver coloring. When her wings arent out they are tattooed on her skin. She is an extreamly good artist.  
>Ella wont be mentioned much at all but she is of a lost race.<br>Cameron is also a fallen angle, he is 5'9 with ligh brown floppy hair. He's like a puppy dog but protective and loving towards his family and loved ones. Hes from Ravens mothers side. He has light tanned skin and is very toned.

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<br>**Chapter 1: Like Every Ordinary Day**

There raven sat on, well more like levitated over, her bed it was just like any other night in the tower. Her room was dark all save for the soft glowing of her candles. These days Raven wore her hair just two inches from her collar bone, it was layered, and she now fashioned shortish like side bangs quite perfectly which swooped to the right.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXRaven's provXx<strong>  
>The tower was actually quite for once. Then again maybe thats because everyone was out for pizza. I sighed heavily and looked at my candles there lovely soft glow brought me warmth in my ice cold room. My room had always been my haven up until boy wonder broke the vents to my room. It was cold enough to begin with seeing is my room was the only one that wasnt insulated. yay...<p>

I looked back at the candles floating around the room and with another sigh I closed my eyes. I had collected a vast many different candles over the years. I had midnight blue ones, scarlet, the usual white candles needed for many spells, black candles, deep purple candles, and candles with vines and crescent moons on them. I even had scented candles: cherry, berry, mango, coconut, passion fruit, dragon fruit, and many other berry like scents.

Though it may not seem like it I love fruity things. I smirked abit at the thought of my fav peach herbal tea and some raspberry scones and cookies made by my most loved cafe. It was a lovely one at that where goths, emos, scenes, punks, grunge, or people who just like quite and have a passion for music. Cameron my 20yr old cousin, and Jinx's boyfriend, owned the place he had bands trying to get better known from all over the US come and preform. It was a decent size with great lighting. He and Jinx helped out his 17yr old friend Night, aka Ella, who had been designing a cafe and club for 5 years. After half a year both the club and cafe were finally created and built. Night named the project The Black Panic making the club called Black Panic, the recording studio got named Black Panic Productions, and the cafe took on the name The Black Panic Cafe. Not all that orignal of names for the businesses but with in the other half of the year there were one of each of the three buildings in Syracuse, NY; Boston, MA; and Johnstown, PA.

My peacful serenity was shattered the moment boy wonder stepped foot into the tower. See everyone minus bird boy himself and Star knew I didnt like Robin. Ugh I HATE his name. Scratch that I HATE him. Yeah we could be friends and Id just deal with it, but no once he started acting out on his emotions towards me it made me sick. So ever since Ive been avoiding any alone time with him.

God he wasnt even off his bike and I could already feel my room flood with his so called love for me. Though stupid me while thinking about him I had barely noticed that the others and boy wonder made it to the common room. Thats when I heard boy wonders voice saying he would check in on me.

At that I jumped out of the bed threw off my heros clothes and went to my closet. I grabbed and put on:  
>my black and dark grey ultra skinny skinny jeans<br>socks and my black, white, and grey plaid Dollin Vans with the blue laces  
>a black tank top with a purple crescent moon on the back<br>and two belts that made an X as a black and purple vined thin leather belt lay upon my left hip falling below my right while the dark grey and blue studded belt lay overtop starting upon my right hip to below my left.

I put black spider liner on my eyes, red chapstick on my lips which oddly made them a light raspberry color, 8 different colored spring bracelets on my left wrist, and my deep purple lip ring on placing it between the middle and left corner area of my bottom lip. Looking into the mirror on my vanity I smiled at my quick work before making my hair turn raven black from roots to tips only leaving my bangs my natural amethyst color. I then put my black lace choker that had a rose lace design and the purple vined black raven charm that was flying downwords just like the black raven tattooed on my lower back.

Finally being done grabbed a drawstring bag with $300, all my membership cards, a book of Poe's complete collection, my drawing book, 2 fine point sharpie pens, 2 pencils, every color of the rainbow pack of semi fine point sharpies, my lyrics book, and a hoodie. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket, turned on my Mp3, put the head phones in my ears, and then looked at the clock which read 7:30pm. I teleported to The Black Panic Cafe all candles in my room blew out just as boy wonder was about to open my door.

I walked out of the ally next to the cafe and went in where I was greated by the sound of Jinx's singing voice as she filled in for a member for one of the bands that were playing tonight. I walked straight over to Cameron who couldnt keep his eyes off his baby girl. I smiled.

I tapped his shoulder from behind. "Hey Cam!" I laughed watching Cameron jump almost out of his skin.

"Oh! Rae you scared me. How long have you been here?"

"Uh just got in, so not very long. Wow we got alot of people here tonight when are we up?"

Cam spent some time taking in my outfit of the night before he shook his head in approval. "Yeah we do, but thats only because we have a band from New York tonight. Right after this bands up we go on so go put your stuff behind the counter Rae."

I gave him another smile before doing as he suggested. Now anyone who would have known I was Raven of the Teen Titans would have been shocked by how much I was smiling but in truth I only smile like this when people think I'm Raven Night. Like when I'm with Cam, Jinx, Jinx's twin brother Zack, Aaron whos my brother, Cy, and Fallen aka Hazel.

I dropped my bag on the floor behind the counter and walked to the stage since the band had finished and gotten off. I got on the stage turned around and grabbed the mic. Aaron had his guitar and was adjusting his mic for it to get better sound when he needed to scream. Zack was checkin the tuning of his bass. Hazel was doing tricks with the drum sticks and Cam with his guitar ready looked at me and smiled. Thus we began. My Voice was beautiful, dark at first then yerning. It was the same for each song we did, every little word of the lyrics fell off my tounge full and flowing of the emotion the word was supposed to be. Aaron was amazing each time he started screaming. While the others played their hearts out. When we had finally finnished I looked at the crowed we had silenced them even though their bodies moved to the music I was begining to worry if we actually did well. Then the crowd went wild we had aced yet another preformance.

I got off the stage and watched as the last band went up. It was an all guy band and they kicked ass the lead singer had a fucking awesome voice and could scream like a pro. Heck this band was almost pro from what I heard, they also came from New York. Their band name was Following Your Lies. They looked ok but my attention was drawn to the lead guitarist and singer, who turned out to be the manager and brains behind the making of the music and lyrics. While the other 4 guys had their talents in playing. He had short dirty blonde flippy hair which was way more of brown with his bangs blonde, he was about 5'8, skinny but his muscles in his arms were pretty nice sized, and brown eyes. He had black skinnys that defined his legs well, a white studded belt, DC shoes, and a black tanktop with a red x on it. He was absolutely gorgeous my god. I dont mean just his looks, singing and playing skills, I mean I could feel who he was and loved him for everything that made him up.

Wait... did I.. did I just say loved? Woah now Rae dont get ahead of yourself you dont even know the guy yet.

"But now that I noticed it Raven he had his eyes on you since you first walked in" a voice came from a yellow looking me in my head, aka knowledge.

"OOOOOOOO maybe some one has the hots for Raven" Happy shouted in a way too cheeky manner.

"Great" I mumbled, now my emoticlones are on the loose. Thanks to them I hadnt even noticed the band finish up their last song. Nor the lead singer standing right infront of me.

I looked up and was shocked to see him right infront of me but I didnt show it instead I gave him a friendly smile and said hi while introducing myself. He told me his name was James Xander and how amazed he was by my singing. Meanwhile I complimented him and gave him the nickname Jamie where as everyone else who knew him called him Jimmy. He gave me his bracelet band with his name on it and I put it on right away.

Saddly though as time flew by I realized I had to go or else boy wonder would flip out on me. I stood and readied my things. "Sorry I have to go my room mates will flip if Im not back soon. We should hang out again sometime soon."

"Oh already? Yeah we deffinatly should. Hey I'll text you later then." He looked a little disappointed.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door, turning the corner, and teleporting to my room.

"Sigh.. that was tooo perfect I hope I get to see him soon..." I said to my room as I changed into my hero clothes, changed my hair back, took off all my jewlery, and then went to the bathroom across the hall to wash off the make up. I had just opened the door only to see you know who.

My mood instantly soured and just as bird boy went to open his mouth...

_***Halls start to flash red as a loud siren goes off***_

Thank god, saved by a villian. I'll have to thank who ever it was.

We went to the common room to find Cy at the computer.

"Who is it this time and where?" Robin demanded.

Cy ignored him and smiled at me in a knowing brotherly fashion of 'did my baby sis have fun at her gig'.

"It is the Red X Robin."

"Dude he's at the bank. Can we hurry I have tofu to eat!"

Everyone stared at me and I sighed.

I pulled my hood up and teleported all of us to the bank to find Red X to be now where. We all split up though for me I just went out. For some reason Teleporting everyone just now made me lightheaded. Thats when I saw it, I had forgotten to take off Jamie's band. There was a loud crash and I looked up to see robin had literally thrown X into the banks old metal sign. Seeing they needed no help from me I looked down and closed my eyes thinking of Jamie.

_**Then there was a loud deafening crack...**_

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXJamie's aka Red X's provXx<strong>  
>I had never known Rae had such a talent and beautiful voice I mean I know shes drop dead gorgeous but damn! I was not expecting that. We had talked for hours when she finally had to go I knew Boy Blunder was gunna flip out so I let her go. I was upset though I hadnt seen her in 3 years since I left for New York.<p>

After she left I figured it was time to make an appearence as Red X for the first time in a long while. That and I just wanted to see Rae again.

So I went to rob a bank.. well sorta.. I didnt need the money so I triggered the alarm and went to the roof. I was 20 feet away from the Bank's Sign. Man that things 30 years old and highly unstable. Im supprised it hasnt fallen over yet. I mean that thing screams death trap!

"Titans Go!"

Is all I heard before boy blunder kicked me in the stomach throwing me right into the unstable sign. When I got up and looked at them I smirked.

"Long time no see Titans. Miss me? Speaking of wich wheres sunshine? I was hoping to see her."

That pissed off the walking trafic light fairly enough which ment my job was done now all I had to do was find Rae. Thats when this gut wrenching feeling appeared in my stomach. I turned to the sign earning curious stares from all the Titans on the roof even Robin. Then I bolted to the edge as the sign screached when it tilted and started to fall. Robin tried to stop me but I had already hit the X and teleported to Rae as fast as possible she screamed. She was traped against the bank wall and half of the sign that fell as the other half hung above her threatening to crush her. My heart stopped and time seemed to slow as the last bit of the sign started sliding...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So how do you like it so far? Please rate and comment if I get up to 5 Ill post more!<strong>_


	2. Thining Ice

_**AN: ok so chapter 2! I'd love to thank CrazyAndLovable, Emily Williams, ghostqueen30, rai, and Cosmic-lover for the reviews I got ^^..**_  
><em><strong>CrazyAndLovable - I never really liked Robin, in fact the thought of him just makes me want to slap him lol.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Emily Williams- I based him off my first true love who in fact is in a band and does all I mentioned in the 1st chapter but I changed his band name. He is indeed "smexxii" lol.<strong>_

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<br>**Chapter 2: Thining Ice**

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXRaven's ProvXx<strong>

I sat there pinned against the bank's rough brick wall by its 50yr old rusty sign. Well half of it. I was frozed in place my mind went blank I couldnt think even my demon's instincts were in shock! That had to say something. I did do one thing however, I clung to the band. I could smell a bit of blood, my blood. My leg had been cut and was bleeding. My senses started kicking in when the sound of another creak followed by a sound similar to nails on a chalk board but more metallic sounding. The other half of the sign was sliding down to crush me and seal my fate. Yet I couldn't move. My friends didn't even know I was about to die. Or did they?

'If they did not hear that bloody screech of yours then they are deaf' claimed Knowledge and Sarcasim in unison.

Great.. If I live through this I need to meditate.. BIG time.

'Damn it Rae pay attention! Nows not the time to complain. Nows the time to get your ass up and move out of the way!' I lectured ay myself while trying to focus and move. Turns out my leg was to gashed to put weight on.

"RAE!"

Was all I heard next thing I knew I was surrounded by black with my eyes closed tight and my heart racing. This was it I was dead.

A few seconds later I found my self in strong arms. My eyes opened to a red blur. When my eyes finally got to focuse I was vicously torn away. In an oh too fast manner it made me dizzy and faint. Not only that but the support of the blur that was given was now gone causeing me to fall.

"Dont touch her!"

I looked at the one who ripped me away from my support and growled. Causing everyone to look at me. It was then that I knew what, no who, had been the red blur. Red X.

I tried to get up and steady myself only to start falling back down both X and boy wonder went to go help me but stopped when they noticed both went after me. So once again I was left to fall on my ass.

"To hell with it!" I got up fast then started to levitate this way I wouldn't fall. I was seething by this point and glared at Robin. Then with a deathly tinted growl I directed my attention fully on him making him shrink back a bit.

"Robin, what in hell gives you the right to rip me out of some ones support after nearly being crushed to death and having my leg gashed up?"

"Raven, I.."

Oh hell no he is not going to sweet talk me and throw down that card of how 'he loves me and wants to protect me'!

"Dont even! I am going home! I am healing myself and meditating. Don't you even think of coming into my room!"

I was furious I would not let him have his way. I started to levitate away when he grabbed my arm. I slapped him away. "You..." I pointed accusingly "YOU, are going to walk home anyone else who wants to go home can either be teleported by me now or left to do the same as you!" I made sure to empathize each word with venom.

BB, Star, and Cy of course fell in behind me. X of course had a right mind and teleported away while I was flipping out. Though I'd have to thank him later. I teleported everyone to the tower except for boy wonder who I left frozen in his spot.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>Titan Tower Infirmary:<strong>

Cy, like the awesome big brother he was, insisted he look at my wounds while Star and BB went and made me my tea. They understood how I felt. Well Star didn't really but she wasn't going to question me. But she also was not going to blame robin.

"So how'd it go tonight?"

"huh?"

"My baby sis's gig?"

"Oh! It went well we aced it once again!" Cy was the only one who knew where I snuck out. Mainly cause he helped us out tech wise and because I trusted him. Supprisingly he's the one who helped me form my look. He also knew of boy wonder trying to force his "love" on me.

"Oh yea? Great! So who's the cute guy you met?"

I blushed but quickly hid it. "What do you mean?"

"This Rae.." Cy held up my arm, the one with Jamie's band. That only made me unable to conceal my blush causing Cy to laugh.

"It'll be another one of our secrets."

That was all he said before clearing the okay for me to heal my wounds. After that I went to the common room and sipped some tea. Thankfully it would take robin at least another hour to get home. For a superhero Robins not that good at walking. Or anything thats not a chase. After a few hours of meditating behind the couch while BB got miserably beaten by Cy at video games I said my goodnights and went to my room.

I put in my overide lock code so boy wonder couldn't get in my room when he got back. Thank god for Cy for making me an over ride code! I Quickly slipped out of my heros outfit and wrapped my self into a towel before teleporting to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom door. I turned the water on hot but not hot enough to turn my skin red.

I loved being in water. It calmed me, made me think clearly, I felt like a mermaid like I was born to live in water, I was able to think seriously with no emotional attachments, and most of all it made me feel renewed. I used my Kenra Clarrifying shampoo that smelled like GrapeFruit. Then used my beach smelling Kenra color protect conditioner. After that I used a cranberry and raspberry smelling body wash before rinsing off and getting out. I dried off quickly and slid on a deep purple tanktop and black boyshort panties. Wrapped my hair in the towel and put it over my shoulder then teleported to my bed.

I got under my silky and fuzzy sheets and blankets each of which were a different shade of scarlet and crimson. I looked at the clock it was 2am. Then drifted off to sleep without realizing that I still had on the band.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>Next Morning<strong>

I supprisingly slept through 3 hours of Robin banging at my door. Heheh oh well not my loss. I got up brushed my hair then changed it to raven black from roots to tips only leaving my bangs my natural amethyst color. Next I applied black spider liner on my bottom lids as always along with my red chapstick. Placed my deep purple lip ring between the middle and left corner area of my bottom lip and tied a black skinny silk ribbon with my purple vined black raven charm that was flying downwords around my neck to make it a choker.

I slid off my nightwear and replaced it with:  
>A deep purple bra, then a plain camo green tank top that hugged my form, Dark grey thigh highs, black shorts that were just the right size to be short but not short short, My black, white, and grey plaid Dollin Vans with the blue laces but I traded the blue for camo green, And finally a dark grey with camo green vined belt in which the material I do not know but I had it lay on my left hip and fall down to below my right.<p>

I was never a fan of belt loops. I grabbed my drawstring bag from the night before. The contents in it rarely ever changed unless I wanted a change of clothes or a different hoodie. With that I swung it over my shoulder and teleported to the Black Panic Cafe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah this is sorta shorter then the other chapter but oh well.. lol Please review!<strong> _


	3. Pouring Rain Part I

_**AN: ok so chapter 3! lol I decided to post chapter 2 and 3 on the same day. To be honest I had already typed up chapter one and two on the same day I just wanted to see if it was a liked story to continue. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<strong><br>Chapter 3: Pouring Rain**

xxX~Xxx**  
>xXJamie's aka Red X's ProvXx<strong>

"RAE!" I had screamed a little to loudly to not raise questions.  
>Damn that was a close one. I had wrapped my arms around Rae's petite form and teleported away in just enough time to keep her from being crushed. My heart had felt like some one was griping at it with all their strength while the rest of my body was shaking from a full adrenaline rush. Yes it was too close of a call... I held her closer to me as she attempted to stay standing. She needed the warmth and with the very quick look of her that I was able to get I frowned. Her leg was gashed and bleeding badly, her skin was colder then it normally was, her body was trembling so hard it was almost threatening to shatter, her eyes were clamped shut, and her heart was racing so loud even the human ear could hear it.<p>

Within such a short time the gang had arrived at the spot where we were.

A fairly pissed and over protective walking trafic light childishly stomped up to me and ripped Rae out of my arms while she was regaining focus and using me as a support causing her to fall. At that I was pissed. One because I had let boy blunder get a good enough of a hit to let me slam into the sign. Then he tried to stop me from rescuing my Sunshine, some one you'd think he'd want to be saved seeing is she's one of the most important aspects of the team, but most of all the fact that he pulled her away from me while she was still in shock, physically unstable, and of course her senses were out of wack from me teleporting her for the first time in a long time.

"Dont touch her!" was all bird boy was able to shout before Rae growled at him rather deadly causing all of us to stare.

I was just about to give bird boy an earful of cusses when Rae started to fall again. I went in to go catch her but so did he. So in order to not get a punch in the face I stopped. He did to and Rae fell unpleasently onto the ground again.

I guess I wasn't the only one who was pissed because Sunshine looked like she was about to blow off some major steam. The energy she was radiating was full of seething anger.

"To hell with it! Robin, what in hell gives you the right to rip me out of some ones support after nearly being crushed to death and having my leg gashed up?"

Everyone took a step back except for boy blunder, no he decided to take a step forward with what looked like an attempt to sweet'n Sunshine up. "Raven, I.." but my dear Amethyst wasn't having that no before he even got another word of the sad excuse of a defense out of his mouth Rae shot out venom.

"Dont even! I am going home! I am healing myself and meditating. Don't you even think of coming into my room!"

Ha serves him right to think that Rae would even let him guilt her into submission. Yet as Rae went to go leave bird boy just had to grab her arm.

"You..." she pointed accusingly "YOU, are going to walk home anyone else who wants to go home can either be teleported by me now or left to do the same as you!"

At that I decided it was best to leave so I teleported to Titan tower before everyone realized I was there.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>Titan Tower<strong>

The next few hours went by kinda slugishly. Cyborg checked out Rae's leg before she healed it, Rae sipped her tea and meditated while Beast boy and Cyborg played games, Rae went in and out of her room before finaling coming to bed, and then Rae slept through roughly 3 hours of bird boy flipping shit and banging on her door.

All of it was worth it to make sure Sunshine was doing ok. So after being at the tower for so long I teleported home to get some sleep before heading out to the cafe.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>The Next Morning At The Black Panic Cafe<br>xXRaven's ProvXx**

I managed to teleport into the cafe's kitchen at 9am It was pouring outside. I walked out to find Cam with Jinxy while they set up the bar and counter; Aaron and Zack attempting to fix up the tables; Hazel sketching Aaron and Zack; and all the boys from Following Your Lies either helping set up the cafe for the day or talking to Cam and Jinx.

Though as soon as I walked in my ears caught the drummer talking.  
>"Hey Jimmy, she's here."<p>

I looked over to see Jamie excuse himself from the conversation he was having with Jinx, Cam, and his drummer and then get up to walk over to me.

"Morning Rae! You're a tad late I'm guessing you got an earfull from that one roommate of yours?" Cam shouted sympathetically.

"Yeah unfortunately." I sighed before dropping my things at the table Hazel was at before my mouth fell to the floor.

"Looks like another breath taking sketch Hazel. I have no idea how you do it!" That earned me a smile before she went back to her work.

Jamie managed to get to were I was and was just about to say something when Aaron wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up and spun me around causing me to giggle.

"Aaron put me down!"

"Sure love!" he gently placed me down before giving a quick peck on my forehead and walking off to tackle Zack to the ground.

I laughed a bit before chearfully turning my attention to Jamie who seemed to be frowning.

"Hey! Don't mind him, my brother can be a tad over affectionate. Anything wrong?"

It seems at the words of me saying Aaron was my brother his frown instantly turned upside down into a grin.

"Hey! Uh, nothing much. Just missed ya is all."

"Oh good, by the way what are you guys eeven doing here the cafe has yet to open."

"Well, we figured might as well get a job of sorts while we're here in Cali for the time being."

"Sweet, well it looks like it's time to open!"

With that I grinned such a grin that the cheshire himself would have purred in delight. The rest of the day was amazing. Jamie and I had all sorts of fun talking and working. He liked to mess with me at times, but nothing to harmful. We both shared the same tables to make it fit for everyone else. Cam and Jinx of course maintained the bar/counter; Zack, Jamie's drummer and bass player took over the kitchen; the rest of jamies band were hosts basically taking people to their tables; and Jamie, Aaron, Hazel, and me managed the tables. It was like this till noon. When the Titans, civilianized of course, walked into the cafe. Sadly they were seated at one of the tables me and Jamie overlooked.

Robin, or should I say Dick, was staring me up and down hungerly. He did this alot, mainly to any girl he found attractive enough to want. God it made me sick. Of course though the name Dick was the perfect match for his personality. He made sure he got the end seat. As soon as I got to the table he nonchalantly and without the others noticing, started feeling up my leg.

'Ooo he's asking to get slapped' seethed Lust and outrage.

'Well that's supprising coming from you' Knowledge and me both said in unison.

'I can like it if it was anyone but HIM!'

Icks I need to get my emotions in check badly. Need. More. Meditation... Gah! Focus Rae! but she has a point anyone but him would do. Ugh!

"Hi! I'm Rae! Welcome to The Black Panic Cafe, I'll be one of your servers today!" I said extreamly cheekily that if any more would have seemed extreamly faked. Cy just looked at me like sorry didn't know they'd ever wanna come here. See none of my team mates except Cy know I work here. Thank god none other then Cy know about this look I was in otherwise Robin and the others would have been like hey Rae!. That and boy wonder would be here all the time. So thankfully they all just smiled back thinking I was just some overly happy chick.

Jamie came over just in time. Though I didn't look at him right then and there I knew he must of seen what boy wonder was doing...

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXJamie's aka Red X's ProvXx<strong>

I looked over to see we had some one directed to one of our tables for once. Though when I looked I, being the fact that I'm Red X, knew exactly who the 4 teens were that sat down. The teen titans oh yay. Rae didn't look to happy either and sadly her purely real happy mood that I had gotten her in turned into a fake one as she cheekily said the line we're all supposed to say to customers.

I sat down my drink and started walking over only to notice boy blunders hand being somewhere it shouldn't. At that I sped over and wrapped my left arm around Rae's waist.

"Yo! I'm James, welcome to The Black Panic Cafe..."

"Yeah uh, we already got that from her.." Robin started interupting me. Hah hell no buddy. I stared him down a second before grinning real big and placing my hand on Rae's hip.

"... I'm your other server today, pardon my lateness."

As soon as I finished Rae had realized where my arm and hand were located and looked at me with this cute strawberry like blush forming in her cheeks. It was tooo adorable to resist. I went in and kissed her cheek.

"A..anyways, as I was saying we'll be your servers today and here are your menues. Do you know what you'd like to drink?"

It was even cuter that she stutered a bit. Thankfully boy blunder removed his hand but only out of shock.

Hey I may not be able to fully show I want or have claim over Rae in Red X form but here in this cafe where she's completely safe from his bull I can.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXRaven's ProvXx<strong>

... Because Jamie came over to my side as fast as possible before saying what every waiter and waitress say.

"Yo! I'm James, welcome to The Black Panic Cafe..."

"Yeah uh, we already got that from her.." Robin rudely cut in making me want to slap him. Yet then I noticed his hand falling from my leg and this look of "what the hell" on his face appear. Thankfully Jamie was better then Robin and continued what he was saying with out commenting on Robins words.

"... I'm your other server today, pardon my lateness."

But as soon as he had finished I felt warmth on my lower back to my left hip, and when I looked down I saw Jamie's arm nonchalantly around my waist with his hand on my left hip. He had done it in such a way that to everyone it seemed like he always had it there and that him doing this action was nothing new. This caused a blush to start creeping into my cheeks. Next thing I knew he leaned over and kissed my cheek! Everyone was staring and that always made me uncomfortable so I had to distract people.

"A..anyways, as I was saying we'll be your servers today and here are your menues. Do you know what you'd like to drink?"

Oh my I stutered. Really? Now was not the best time. Though when looking at Robin he seemed fairly upset and not willing to back down. Not good. I looked at Jamie who was writing all the drinks down before he grabbed my hand and led me away.

When Jamie pulled me about 3 tables down, I tried my best to speak so only he could hear.

"Really Jamie? You just had to do that around them?"

"Awww. Are you saying I should have done it right before so you wouldn't have gotten so adorably blushed up? Sorry Rae!"

Jamie was just enjoying it too much, me blushing that is. Of course it wasn't hard to tell since now both of his arms were wrapped around my waist. Though he was being smart about it and making sure there was a good bit of distance between us.

"Yes!.." oops I slipped up causing him to grin even more, "Errr I mean no! Why did you even do that in the first place?"

"Well Sunshine I can't just have other guys looking you up..."

"Hey Jimmy come get your table's drinks!" Aaron called cutting him off.

At that we took the drinks to the others only for Robin to call Jamie by my nick name not a smart move.

"Sorry dude but only she" he grabbed me by my waist, "can call me Jamie, and only my friends call me Jimmy. You call me James and thats all you're allowed to call me by."

I laughed at that, I had tried soo hard not to but I did anyways. That earned a glare from Robin, an approval grin from Jamie, and a giggle or two from BB and Cy.

The rest of the day went smoothly after they left. Though sadly the day came to an end and I had to go back to the tower. Jamie and his band left an hour ago due to needing to get some rest and not sleeping at all the night before so I couldn't talk to him while I finished the day away.

"Hey Rae! Time to go home, better hurry before that roomate of yours flips!"

"Oh wow it's 11 already yikes! Thanks Cam! See you everyone!"

I rushed over grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder before walking out the door, it had stopped raining the rain had left the streets damp and muddy. What a stupid mistake that was...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well what do you think? It seems kinda lengthy but oh well. today was an offish writing day. Just felt like I needed to type something up and post it right after posting up chapter 2. lol Leave a Review for this chapter and chapter 2 and you will get chapter 4 soon! <strong>__**Normally I write and then read and edit, then a week later I look for all the incorrections while reading then I post up a chapter but since today I Wrote this chapter and want to post it today I feel that there will be alot of things I missed. oh well lol xD**_


	4. Pouring Rain Part II

_**AN: ok so chapter 4! I wrote this months ago along with chapter five. Actually I wrote this the day I posted chapter 3! I got so caught up in school work Im sorry! :( Anyways please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<strong><br>Chapter 4: Pouring Rain II**

Raven had rushed over grabing her bag before swinging it over her shoulder then walking out the door, it had stopped raining and the rain had left the streets damp and muddy.  
>What a stupid mistake that was...<p>

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXRaven's ProvXx<strong>

After running out I totally forgot that Cameron had told me that for my own safety from now on I would use the kitchen to leave and come to the cafe. Of course it wasn't to just protect my identity but also to protect me. See lately I haven't been able to defend my self agaisnt sneek attacks. So I walked down and turned into the alley next to the cafe without even sensing some one following me. Just as I was about to teleport away I was roughly turned and pinned to a wall by none other then boy wonder. My god he reaked of lust it was so disgusting, and the way he was staring at me!

"You know you look a whole lot like some one I know."

"Well, I some times get told I look Like Raven from the Teen Titans but thats most likely because we have the same name ya' know?" That was all I could think of. If I struggled it might anger him, I can't use my powers now that he suprised me, and I definatly can't let him get anything he wants.

Next thing I knew he was leaning in to kiss as his hands were inching closer to an area that no man should ever touch without my permission. Then he got what was coming I kneed him then what do you know Red X punched him straight across his pretty lil face.

Damn tonight was a night full of suprises. X just looked at me seeming fairly angery.

"You just let who ever the hell feel you up and get into situations like that?"

"Hey it's not my fault! He came out of no where!"

"You could have fucking defended yourself Rae!"

"Ugh." was all I heard before seeing Robin getting up.

So I did the only thing I could do, I turned and ran and ran. Hell I ran so far I made it to the park. I didn't get too far into the park before X grabbed my arm. What is it with people grabbing my arm lately? He spun me around quickly and pulled me to him. Which I couldn't complain on that for the moment. I was out of breath, tired, weak, and needed the support and warmth he had to offer. In fact I was actually nuzzeling into his warmth.

"Uh Rae? What are you doing?"

"Nuzzeling... you're warm 3"

"Haha adorable, but not the point right now. Why didn't you send bird boy into another demention? I mean I get the need to protect you identity from him but to go so far was to let him almost rape you?"

"Hnn? Oh.. Well.. You see, lately I can't use my powers when some one suprise attacks me."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I nuzzled him more and more, X was very, very warm and although his suit was keeping most of his scent at bay some of it still managed to leak out. He smelled really good. Axe Dark Temptations I believe?

"Haha Rae if you don't stop I'm going to adopt you as my kitty."

"Huh?" That snapped me out of it only to cause my cheeks to burn bright red, thankfully though the street light we were under went out awhile ago.

"I'm sorry."

"Haha it's ok, how about I take you home?"

"Oh okay..." I then realized I was in my band image not my Titan image..

"Wait how did you know I was a Teen Titan?"

"Same way you know I'm in a band"

My jaw almost hit the floor.

"Jamie?"

"For you the one and only!"

Though his mask was hiding it I would tell he had a huge grin on his face and was winking at me and that caused me to giggle.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>xXJamie's aka Red X's ProvXx<strong>

I had returned to the cafe in enough time to make sure Rae would get home safely only to find the walking trafic light stalking her into an alley right next to the cafe. Just as she was about to teleport he grabbed her and slamed her against the wall pinning her there. I waited for her to lash back but it never happened.

"You know you look a whole lot like some one I know."

"Well, I some times get told I look Like Raven from the Teen Titans but thats most likely because we have the same name ya' know?"

Next thing you know hes leaning in to kiss her while letting his hands roam. She did go to kick him but he noticed it and before he could do anything I gave him a new addition to his face. No one touches my Rae like that. I was just about to kill him but Rae caught my attention and I couldn't hold back.

"You just let who ever the hell feel you up and get into situations like that?"

"Hey it's not my fault! He came out of no where!"

"You could have fucking defended yourself Rae!"

It was a tad uncalled for to cuss at her but god she could have at least done something!

"Ugh" that's all that came out of boy blunders mouth, but it was enough to send Sunshine bolting as far as she could. By the time we got to the park I grabbed her arm to stop her I quickly spun and pulled her to me. She was terribly out of breath, looked exahusted and weak, and was shaking so badly from being cold she looked like she would fall over. Next thing I knew she was inching closer and closer till there was no more room between the both of us and nuzzling at my chest?

"Uh Rae? What are you doing?" I managed to get out without laughing.

"Nuzzeling... you're warm 3"

"Haha adorable, but not the point right now. Why didn't you send bird boy into another demention? I mean I get the need to protect you identity from him but to go so far was to let him almost rape you?" I rested my chin on the top of her head as best as I could her shampoo smelled of grapefruit but with her natural scent it smelled sooo fucking heavenly.

"Hnn? Oh.. Well.. You see, lately I can't use my powers when some one suprise attacks me."

"Oh." Great now I totally feel bad for flipping out on her.

"Oh?" She nuzzled more and more and was... taking in my scent? Haha sooo cat like.

"Haha Rae if you don't stop I'm going to adopt you as my kitty."

"Huh? I'm sorry." That seemed to snap her out of it because she pulled away. Although the street light was out thanks to Robin for installing the night vision in this suit I was able to see the beautifully bright red blush on her face.

"Haha it's ok, how about I take you home?" I offered seeing is by now she must of realized I knew. While also knowing who I was.

"Oh okay...wait how did you know I was a Teen Titan?" Guess not.

"Same way you know I'm in a band."

"Jamie?"

"For you the one and only!" Though I wish I could promise that but right now doesn't seem to be the right time.

"This changes alot."

At that I frowned...

The rain we had ignored since we got to the park continued to fall from the sky. By this point it became known to both of us how cold we really were as we stold still. I was soaked to the bone. So was she. Her make up had washed away completely leaving her pale complection free of its colorful addition. Her lips were red and plump as she messed with her lip ring subconsicencly. Water dropletes clug to her lashes as her eyes stared into me as if she could see everthing that is who I am yet still except me. Her body trembled as it now registered the ice harshness of the rain caused by the wind. Her hair was drenched and curled to the water that it was absorbing. Lightning and thunder appeared not to far in the distance breaking the trance that I was lored into by the breathtaking woman infront of me.

Softly I whispered "Only if you let it.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hehe left you with a cliffy now should I post chapter five up today or tomorrow orrrrr should I wait for 4 more reviews? Cause Chapter 5 is written already. Review and tell me what you think if youd like to suggest ideas feel free to do so in reviews or message me maybe Ill add them or make my on little twist but still note you as the rightfull idea owner. Now what will happen next? ;D <strong>_


	5. Please Stay, Just for tonight

_**AN: ok so chapter 5! Wooottt ^^**_

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<strong><br>Chapter 5: Please Stay, Just for tonight**

The rain the two had ignored since coming to the park continued to fall from the sky. By this point the rain made sure its presence was known. Lightning and thunder appeared not to far in the distance breaking the trance of the two.

A soft whisper barely audible left the lips of Red X, it was nearly drowned out by the upcoming storm.

xxX~Xxx**  
>xXRaven's ProvXx<br>**"Only if you let it.."

I heard him whisper with what seemed to be a great deal of sadness. He must of taken that the wrong way and that almost broke my heart.

"Oh, I don't think you get it..."

"By you being a Titan and me being a theif Rae, yeah I do, but do you really have to bring that up right as soon as I tell you who I am?"

"... Hey now! listen before you interupt!.. As I was saying, this changes alot, but in a good way. As in, now I don't like 2 guys but the same guy."

At that my demon's senses picked up his heart's pace speeding up, then an overly excited "Really! Thats great!" before being picked up and spun around then teleported to my bedroom.

Though my room is always a good 20 degrees (very cold) it was warmer then it had been outside and my body instantly noticed the difference. As soon as X let me go to give me my space I tumbled to the ground. My body was shaking so badly. My skin was ice.

"Rae are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine just really cold." I could sense his worry slightly relieved at my words but it was still there.

"I'm sorry Sunshine I should have not let go completely." He leaned down and helped me up before placing his lips to my forehead.

I leaned into his warmth, even though he was freezing cold the heat coming off him and stuck between our bodies was good enough to be pleasurably comforting to my skin.

"I better leave before I'm found out. I'll see you tomorrow Rae." He turned to my window to leave and was just about to teleport. He's leaveing... He can't be! Not now its to soon! I don't want to be alone, not with boy wonder coming home soon or already home.

'Then do something Rae! Before he can leave!' Happy cheered rather loudly causeing me to internally flinch.

"Wait! Don't... Don't go, please stay, Just for tonight I really dont want to be alone." He stopped and turned to me quite puzzled.

"Haha Rae you have a tower with your team mates in it how on earth could you be lonely?"

"Its different with them. Please, it's only for tonight I won't ask again." I felt almost like crying I don't know why but my emotions were frieghtend. I really didn't want to be alone and Jamie err X was the only thing that seemed to numb away my emoticlones fears away.

"Alright Sunshine you dont have to beg," he smirked and winked under his mask "Ask and you shall recieve my lady." He bowed dramatically causing me to giggle.

"Oh but Rae you need to get a shower and warm up and I need things for tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Why don't you go get what you need and come back?"

"That wont take to long I always have a bag prepared just incase a hiest goes wrong I'll just teleport to my place grab it and come back."

"Ok go get it I'll order some pizza."

Just before he could teleport away "Jamie wait! When you get to your place drive back you can get the pizza or get it off the delivery pizza guy and I'll have Cy bring up the bridge platforms for you to get here."

"What? Why?"

"Shhh! So Robin and them don't catch you as X."

I sensed boy wonder had gotten into the building and was heading my way to 'talk' to me. He understood what I ment and teleported away after a nod of his head. I dried off and changed into form fitting, soft black shorts and a midnight blue tank top to hopefully get warm.

xxX~Xxx  
><strong>Titans Tower: Common Room<strong>

While waiting for Jamie to return I headed to the common room to get Cy's phone to call for pizza. The doors slide open in woooosh sound revealing those within exspecially and a pitiful soaked Robin getting dryed off by Star.

"Hey Cy?"

"Yeah Rae?"

"I'm having a friend over for the night can I use your pizza phone to order?'

"Yeah sure here!" He winked at me with a knowing look which took me back a bit before tossing me the phone. I still can't believe he made a phone just for calling in pizza. I dialed the number and sent in an order of one larg pizza with extra cheese and half pepperoni as well as 3 large pizzas of the usual order for the others. Then sat on the couch next to Cy and BB to wait.

_**25 anoying as hell minutes later...**_

I could feel Robins stare on the back of my neck it felt lustful and curious. It sickened me to no end. It was then, once again I was saved. Cy stuck my phone next to my ear...

"Hey uh Rae? I'm here and I have the pizza..."

"Huh? Oh! Jamie, sorry I spaced out for a bit. Yeah me and Cy will be down in a minute hang on ok?"

"K!" Was all I heard as I dragged Cy down to the garage. As soon as we got there Cy woken his 'babies' and typed in the 13 digit code to have the bridge platforms raise up over the water. Of course the 13 digits were RaVeNlOrErOtH aka Raven Lore Roth my full name. The name Cy had given me. When me and Cy first met he gave me a full name, back in Azarath the only name I had was Raven. Cy took it into his own hands and looked up my mother's history before she was taken to Azarath thus finding my last name then he gave me his own little twist of a middle name. It made me happy.

Ugh out of memory lane the sound of a race car or something of the sorts was getting closer and CY was lowing the platforms no longer needed. It was then that I noticed one how hard it was raining meaning a bad storm was brewing up for tonight and two that the rest of the Titans were in the garage as well. As Jamie pulled up my jaw dropped.

"Damnnnnnn."

I turned to see Cy's jaw was on the floor and his as well as everyone elses eye were wide. Jamie had pulled up in a black camaro with a red X on the left side. When he parked, got out, and opened the door on the passanger side you could see the black leather with red x's. Jamie grabed a bag and swung it over his shoulder then grabed the pizza box. His car screamed 'I'm Red X'. He was now wearing really dark grey skinny jeans; black vans; a white studded belt with an ironic black x on it, no doubt the actual Red X belt in camouflage; and a Glamour Kills shirt. His hair was soaked it was adorable.

"Miss me Sunshine?"

I didn't even have to answer I ran up and threw my arms around his neck. Thankfully he moved the pizza boxes away so I didn't knock them over.

"Haha I'll take that as a yes." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Dude! you're the guy from the cafe! Don't you have that chick?"

"Huh? Oh her! That's my sister I'm a tad over protective over her and we sometimes pretend to be a couple to get creeps to back off is all." Jamie tired to convince them as best as he could and thanks to Cy it worked.

"Yeah I know what that's like man gotta look out for your lil ones eh?" Cy winked at me as a huge grin crossed his lips. He walked over and grabbed the 3 boxes of their pizza leaving ours.

_***Throats cleared***_

I looked over to see Robin clearing his throat and frowned. Ok no more its time for us to go boy wonder was just about to speak when I grabbed Jamie and teleported us to my room.

xxX~Xxx**  
>xXJamie's aka Red X's ProvXx<strong>

As soon as I had Rae in my arms comfortably I was barely able to say anything before my Amethyst teleported us away to her room. When we got there the lights flickered on which scared the hell out of me and caused me to jump. Rae giggled at me.

"Hehehe sorry about that."

"Didn't even think you'd have lights..."

"Oh I do the small chandalier above us is electrical I just never had need to use it till now."

"I see."

I looked at her as she took the pizza and put it on her vanity before making paper plates and napkins appear. She looked cold still, thats when it hit me.

"You never got a shower go get one!"

"Oh ok.. stay here though I'll be real quick!"

"Sure."

I winked at her then layed on the floor. I hadn't gotten a shower either... 34 mins had passed by and she was still in the shower. I grabbed my bag and teleported into the bathroom. I placed the bag on the floor silently and turned my back facing the door. Just as I thought..

"Just as I thought Sunshine you haven't even started showering yet."

"Jamie!" she yelped, "Don't do that you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry love, and so you know, no I'm not looking."

"Oh..."

Well that sounded a tad like Rae was depressed.

"Unless you'd rather me in there with you, I mean either way I'm fine its up to you Sunshine."

"Ok."  
>"Come in..."<p>

I shot off from my position of leaning against the glass shower wall in shock, did I just hear her right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okkkkaayyy soo I'm going to stop it here. So far how do you guys like it? Leave me reviews! The next chapter may be some shower fun but nothing tooo sexual just something innocent of course. Any ideas? For once Im not going to write 2 chapters ahead because if one is going to be affended by the next chapter it'll change the others...<strong>_


	6. Breaking Ice, Well Sort Of

_**AN: So to my lovely fans I give you Chapter 6! Heres a little of what happened last time on Follow Your Lies:  
>34 mins had passed by with Raven still in the shower. Red X grabs his bag and teleports into the bathroom. Placing the bag on the floor silently he turns his back so as to not be facing the shower yet still leans against the glass wall of the shower. Anouncing his presence and slightly startling Raven he then goes to tease her only to be shocked.<strong>_

* * *

><p>xxX~Xxx<strong><br>Chapter 6: Breaking Ice, Well Sort Of**

xxX~Xxx**  
>xXJamie's aka Red X's ProvXx<strong>

"Unless you'd rather me in there with you, I mean either way I'm fine its up to you Sunshine."

"Ok."  
>"Come in..."<p>

I shot off from my position of leaning against the glass shower wall in shock, did I just hear her right?

"Jamie?"

Raven timidly spoke breaking my shock slightly enough to make me move I nodded my head forgetting that she wasn't looking. I moved quickly. Pulling off my Glamour Kills shirt. Then undoing my belt. Kicking off my black vans. Letting all of my clothes drop to the floor before slowly tapping on the shower's glass door letting Rae know that now was the time to speak and I would respect any of her wishes. Yet, she didn't, not even as I opened the door letting the steam fill the room even more making it slightly hard to see. Not even as I entered closing the door behind me. I stood and waited.

"Rae?"

"Y.. yes?"

"You want to turn around and look at me? It's kind of awkward just standing here."

She turned around slowly the water falling down on her petite pale form. Her once medium bright violet hair was now dark nearly black with its damp wetness as it clung to her head down to her neck and shoulders, even to her face. Her eyes were bright with wonder and shyness. Her cheeks were painted with a strawberry pink blush from her embarassment of being here in this moment, naked in a shower with a man.

As I slowly moved in to wrap my arms around her waist and hold her to me a knock was at the bathroom door. Well sort of...

***BANG BANG BANG***

"Raven we need to talk."

At that we both knew Chuckles was at the bathroom door.

**xxX~Xxx  
>xXRaven's ProvxX<strong>

I could feel the warmth of a blush creep onto my face as I took in Jamies body. He was perfection in my eyes. Perfectly slender chest and stomach with hints in both of toned muscle yet not overly toned. His arms and legs showed the same amount of toneness. Thank god for the steam for I couldn't see his... well... manhood to put it at that.

I noticed him coming in closer when my senses picked up Robin before we both heard his banging. If I wasn't quick he'd walk in on what ever the hell this is.

'Hehe Raven it's_ a happy fun time_ scene silly!' Happy giggled in all her innocense.

Only for Lust to chim in as well 'Yeah _we_ were going to get some...'

'...Meditation... Meditation... MEDITATION' I had to think so to not hear the last of that sentence.

***BANG BANG BANG***

My hands went black with my eyes as my power put a towel on the glass wall of the shower facing the door as well as two on the towel racks on either side of the glass wall next to the shower door. Next I sent Jamies clothes as well as his shoes to my room and his bag, except for his chocolate Axe body wash and what not, to my room. Thankfully his belt was under my clothes and towel. Then it hit me... I had locked the door. Jamie only got in because he teleported in. Speaking of Jamie was awefully quite I looked at him to see him crouching down hiding behind what the towel gave as cover from the see through glass walls of the shower.

***Click***

The door opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okkkkaayyy soo the ice between Rae and Jamie aka Red X has been broken... well sort of. I mean you can't say it hasn't because well lets face it these two are naked in the shower! Its not so broken cause stupid Robin just had to ruin the moment!<br>I'm sorry the chappy is so short but well I wanted to update for you guys but I also didn't want to spoil whats happening next with a very long chapter sooooo as my fave Red X and Raven fanfic goes, sorta, Enjoy The Cliffhanger! (the fancfic is called Enjoy The Silence by Madzilla1010)**_


	7. Important!

Hey guys I am doing something I loath and putting in an Authors Note instead of a chapter...

For those of you who haven't noticed I put up something on my profile about how this is on hold for some reason.

I also have in the AN MalxRaven fanfic, that has no title at the moment that I wrote months back and still have yet to put up, that explained something about why this stories on hold.. It will still be there when I eventually put it up. At the same time I came up with Tormenting the Raven and just the last night I finally put that up even though it has been ready for a month and I'm working on chapter 3 for it.

To be honest I sit here on my bed or couch for 5 to 8 hours straight, with out getting up or doing anything else, and type away what's in my head for these stories I love. I do that for 3 days straight. Then I go and check out my vast collection of beloved favorite fanfics that have yet to finish and hope a new chapter is out. If there is I read it or re-read the whole fanfic, if there isn't then I find a new fanfic and read that. I wait a couple of days refresh my mind and then do all the editing myself and re-read my story until its how I like it and feel that the spellings not to horrid. I normally ask for people to review and take notice of my mistakes so that I know.

I'm a college student, who's major is in media production and is the vice president of a club. So my free time varies.

To be honest no matter which you read my profile, the AN on the fanfic I just put up or the AN on the unknown titled MalxRaven fanfic that I will eventually put up. The truth behind me not putting up any of my chapters is not because I don't know where to go with this story. In all actuality I know exactly where I want to go with this story and have several chapters and 4 chapters worth of content to use to plush up the story. The reason why I haven't continued is because I am a 19 year old female who has no sexual experiences what so ever, not that I shun it or anything I just haven't met the right guy who is not going to be an ass about it, and I have no clue how to do one of the most important parts of this story. And there is no way in hell that I am putting "Raven and Jamie made passionate love." and then continuing on to the next part of the story.

So instead of saying that this story is caput, done, finished, ect, I am going to ask if anyone with more experience would like to help with the scene so that I can continue on with this story and stop leaving you all in the dark.

If you would like this story to continue please let me know. Also if you would like to help me out with this please inform me. Otherwise this story might be done. I will give it another year and if no one has offered to help with this scene by this time next year then I will put the status of the story to complete and put abandoned in the summary.

While those of you are waiting for this please feel free to read Tormenting the Raven. I have to warn you I was asked to do a slightly dark fanfic so it is a bit brutal with how abusive Robin is to Raven. I will explain in more detail further on in the story as to what exactly his problem is.

Also look out for that MalxRaven fanfic that I keep talking about. It won't be dark like Tormenting the Raven. My plan for it is to be a sweet romance between the two that starts off ruff because Raven needs to learn to trust Malchior again after how the dragon acted way back, some years ago, when Raven had released him. I won't tell you the whole plot.


End file.
